Surprise!
by Diaz F
Summary: Another Jott! Scott went to visit his brother during Christmas and Jean stayed in the Institute. Please read and review!


**Title: **Surprise!

**Disclaimer: **They belong to Marvel

* * *

Kurt and Kitty were seated comfortably on the sofa in the living room, when Scott stomped in with a very miserable look on his face. They immediately turned their attention from the TV to the usually calm and composed leader of the X-Men. This could be fun since they knew that there was only one person in the world who could make Scott looking like this.

Jean Grey.

"So, what's new with you and Jean?" Kitty asked.

Scott glared at them for a moment. "Do I look fat?"

The two lovebirds stared at him as he had grown a third eye. Since when did Scott care so much about his weight?

"No."

"Okay, I accept that. But when Jean asked me and I said no, she took that it mean I was calling her a _cow_!"

Kitty and Kurt were about to laugh out loud but quickly stopped themselves due to the deadly glares they had been receiving from Scott.

"Alright, repeat the whole story again?" Kitty finally said.

"Okay, Jean walked in just now and asked, 'Hi, do I look fat today?' and I looked at her—"

"Wow, wow!" Kurt interrupted. "You _looked_ at her?" He and Kitty laughed together.

Scott who didn't seem to get the joke was getting annoyed. "Yeah, why? How am I supposed to tell if I don't _look_ at her?"

"Scott, you never look," Kurt said and Kitty nodded in agreement. "You just answer. It's like a reflex."

"A reflex?"

"Yeah, like for example she asked, do I look fat? _NO!_ Is she prettier that I am? _NO!_" Kurt explained.

Scott nodded in understanding. "So… you guys just know these stuffs?"

"Yeah, after like thirty or forty fights, you kinda catch on," Kitty said.

"I see…" Scott nodded his head, trying to absorb the information.

"So what did Jean asked you to do as punishment?" Kurt snickered and Scott glared at him again.

"Shopping…" he answered miserably.

"Good luck, Scott!"

**-----**

"You see, this is the problem with you," Scott pointed out to his girlfriend. "You must learn from the expert. _Me_. Unlike you, I made lists, planned everything before hand, and bought all my Christmas gifts weeks ago."

"Scott…" the red haired woman called.

"I know you're a telepath, Jean. But you're still human, and human are prone to forget things. This is why you need to make a list and a good planning in advance. Just like what I've been telling you for the past years," Scott continued his babbling.

"Honey…" she called out again, trying to get his attention.

"If only you had listened to me, we wouldn't be stuck in this crowd," Scott complained as he tried to make his way through an army of last-minute-shoppers. "Instead, we can enjoy a nice afternoon at home with fire burning and a cup of hot chocolate. Then I will hold you in my arms… Don't you think it will be better if—"

"SCOTT!" Jean finally yelled at his face, causing pairs of eyes to turn to them and Scott, to immediately shut his mouth.

"One more word from you," she hissed, "and I will make sure you're going to spend the rest of your life, appreciating the phrase, 'silent is golden'."

Scott closed his mouth immediately and nodded. He was sure that Jean wouldn't turn him into a mute, but she definitely has ways to make him suffer.

For the next twenty minutes, Scott followed her without making a single sound even though his poor feet had been stepped by other shoppers for countless of times.

Looking around, he turned back to his girlfriend who was holding a video game in her hand, and poked her arm.

"What?" she turned to him, still looking a little annoyed.

Scott pointed his finger to the opposite direction to show her what he meant. 'GAMES STATION' the reading on the wall said.

Placing back the video game onto its rack, Jean pulled his hand. "Alright, let's check out that store. They may have a better one."

Another hour and a half, Jean was finally done with her shopping. And Scott, who was still in his 'mute mode', was carrying dozens of bags for her. He stopped for a moment and poked her arm again.

Turning to him, Jean saw his finger was pointing to a restaurant and she broke into fits of laughter while Scott just stood there, confused by her behaviour.

This was the fearless Cyclops, leader of the X-Men, a brilliant tactician and definitely one of the most powerful mutants in the world, carrying shopping bags and behaving like a 5 year old boy who was afraid of being punished. Jean wished she had her video camera with her, so that she could show the world that _this_ was the real Scott Summers. This was why she could never stay mad at him for long. The man could be so cute and yet irritating sometimes.

She laughed for several minutes, clutching her stomach. "Alright, you can talk now, Scott."

"Phew, finally…" he sighed and furrowed his brows. "What is so funny?" Scott asked when he saw that Jean hadn't stop giggling.

"N-Nothing," she replied, trying to steady her breath. "The look on your face is comical."

Frowning, he said, "I take that as a compliment," then he continued, "I'm hungry, can we eat now?"

Still grinning, Jean replied, "Sure." She wrapped her arm around his and said, "On one condition. I don't want to hear anymore of your 'Planning In Advance' speech. Or else, I'm gonna have you—"

"Okay, my mouth is sealed." Scott said quickly before she issued her threat.

"So what time does your plane leave tomorrow?" Jean asked when they finally got to rest their aching feet.

"1.45pm," Scott told her. "Alex will pick me up. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know, it's just that I'm going to spend a week without you. I'm going to miss you," Jean stated sadly. "The Institute will be so empty. Most students went back to be with their parents and I won't know what to do."

"It won't be that bad," Scott said, taking her hand in his. "You still have Kitty, Kurt, Ororo, Logan and the Professor."

"But it won't be the same…" she insisted.

"I know and I'm going to miss you too," he kissed her hands softly. "I'll be back on Christmas, just in time to give you my Christmas present. I promise."

Jean looked at him lovingly and felt bad for making him guilty. Scott had not seen his brother for so long, he must have missed him badly. And here she was, trying to keep him all to herself. How selfish could she be?

Putting on a smile, Jean replied, "You're right. It will only be for a week. Time will pass soon. Just make sure you come home on time, Scott."

"Of course," Scott nodded and then he whispered, "Since I'm going to be away for a week, why don't we do something _special_ tonight? You know, just the two of us."

Jean blushed when Scott sent his thoughts to her. "You have a dirty mind, Scott Summers!"

"True," he grinned wickedly. "But you like it anyway."

Still blushing, Jean kicked his leg causing him to yelp in pain. "Shut up and finish your food before I change my mind."

"Yes, Dr. Grey!" he said, making fun of the name the students used to call her.

**-----**

"Have got everything in your suitcase? Where is your ticket? Where is the key to the car? Your suitcase?" Jean bombarded him with questions.

"Jean, I have everything with me," Scott said calmly. "Have you forgotten who are you speaking to?"

Jean laughed at herself. "Yeah, you're right."

"One day you must learn from me," Scott teased.

"Yes, and it will be a day to remember. Now, where is the key to your car? Jean asked, looking around.

"Umm… actually I've called a taxi to bring me to the airport. It will be here in ten minutes."

"What? Why?" Jean asked disappointedly.

"I don't want you to send me to the airport. I'm afraid I will change my mind of going up that plane," he tried to joke.

Jean smiled sadly, "Alright then."

Scott leaned down to her and they kissed for several minutes before they heard a yellow taxi was blaring its horn in front of the Institute.

"I have to go now," he released and gave her a final kiss. "Bye Jean!"

"Goodbye, Scott," Jean waved as the taxi drove away. "I love you, Scott," she whispered.

Kitty was coming down from the stairs with Rogue, saw Jean was standing alone by the door.

"Jean, what are you doing? I thought you're like, sending Scott to the airport?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, but Scott didn't want me to go with him," she stated sadly. "His taxi has just left."

"For crying out loud!" Rogue grumbled. "You two make it sound as if he is going to a war! I'm outta here…"

"What's wrong with her?" Kitty said as they watched Rogue left.

"You should know her well by now," Jean said as she too, shook her head, smiling. Over the years, Jean and Rogue have come to learn and understand each other. However, old habits die hard. Rogue will always be Rogue.

"So, Jean, you're like, free right now right?" Kitty asked hopefully and without waiting fro an answer, she grabbed Jean's arm. "Let's go to the mall. I haven't finished my Christmas shopping."

"You're lucky Scott isn't here to hear that. Or else you're bound to hear one of his infamous speeches about being organized. I've heard it for thousand of times yesterday," Jean exaggerated.

"Good luck to you, Jean. I'm glad he isn't my boyfriend."

"Hey, Scott can be fun too," Jean went to his defense.

"Yeah, but it's like, only around you," Kitty pointed out. "Thank God Kurt isn't like that at all. My Kurt is so fun to be with."

Well, you couldn't possibly argue with that, Jean thought. She was sure that Kurt and Kitty would make the perfect couple. They just needed more time to realise that. Ever since she broke up with Lance, Kitty always locked herself in her room and only came out when needed. It was Kurt who took the first initiative to cheer her up. He played pranks on her relentlessly and made Kitty chased him all around the Institute. Slowly, 'catching Kurt' was the only this in her mind. And from that time onwards, their friendship slowly turned into something else.

"Hello… earth to Jean…" Kitty waved her head at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

The younger woman rolled her eyes. "Nothing. Come on, let's go. You know how crowded the mall is at a time like this."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

**-----**

Late at night, after much tossing and turning on their bed, Jean finally got down from the bad and walked towards the closet, carrying Scott's pillow with her. She took out one of Scott's t-shirt and dressed the pillow with his t-shirt. Then she walked back to bed.

She wasn't used to sleeping alone anymore and she missed Scott's presence more than ever. This was only the first day. How was she going to survive without his for the entire week?

Jean placed her head onto Scott's pillow, imagining it was him laying beside her. Comforted by the smell of him, she slowly drifted to sleep, only to be awoken by her cell phone.

"Damn it!" she cursed. Who would call her at… whatever the hell the time it was.

"Hello?" she answered, sounded annoyed.

"Jean—"

"Hey, listen jerk. It's…" she looked at the clock on the wall, "1 in morning. Don't you have any manners?"

"If I want to know the time, I'll look at the clock, Jean," the caller said teasingly. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Scott!" her mood changed drastically. "No, no. It's alright. I thought you're someone else. Why do you call? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Jean. I just can't sleep and I want to hear your voice."

"Well, I miss you and I have a problem sleeping alone too." Jean cradled the phone as if her life depended on that. "I even dressed your pillow in one of your t-shirt."

She heard him laughed. Even his laughter was so pleasing to her ear. "So what did you do today?" she asked.

"Nothing much. Alex showed me his new skill at surfing and he even taught me a few," Scott told her.

"That's predictable," Jean laughed. "He loves surfing as much as you love the Danger Room."

"I'm not that bad," he whined. "Anyway, we had dinner after that with his foster parents. They're really kind," Scott sighed. "I'm glad Alex lives with them."

"Are you feeling sorry yourself?" Jean sensed his thoughts. "You have us here too, and you will always have me. If you never came to the Institute, we wouldn't have met and I can't imagine life without you. I don't want you to regret any of that." Jean said, sounded hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to be like this," he apologised and quickly changed the topic of their conversation. "I called the home just now and they said you were not home yet. Where did you go?"

Their conversation lasted for more than an hour until both were too exhausted to talk.

"I'll see you soon, Jean."

"Yeah," she replied, trying to suppress a yawn. "I love you."

"Love you too," he said. "I'll call you again tomorrow. Goodnight, Jean."

**-----**

A week without Scott wasn't as bad as Jean thought it was going to be. Preparation to decorate the mansion took most of her time and there was always something to do around the mansion. Jean only came to miss his company when it was time to sleep, but it's good that Scott always called and they would talked on the phone for hours. However, everything would be back to normal tomorrow.

"Hey, thinking of Scott again?" Ororo asked as she sat beside her.

Jean's smiles confirmed her suspicion.

"I miss him a lot," Jean said.

"You don't need an expert to know that," Ororo grinned. "I'm sure he—" her words were stopped in mid-sentence when she heard Logan yelled.

"Hey, Ice-Boy! I told ya no snow ball fight in the house!" he yelled at he stalked towards the terrified boy. "Do I have to cut ya into pieces to make ya understand?"

"Logan! Put Bobby down this instant!" Ororo exclaimed when she saw him gripping the Bobby by his shirt's collar. "This is Christmas. Let the students have some fun."

"But 'Ro, they're throwing snow balls at each other and it hit _me_!"

Ororo glared at him. "Do you want me to add blizzard in the house so we can have a _real _snow ball fight?"

"Fine…" Logan released Bobby and said, "One more time you hit me with the snow, I'll make sure ya spend the rest of your life in freezer."

"Logan!" Ororo yelled at the man once more and he quickly disappeared. "You can go back playing Bobby. He won't do anything to you."

"Thanks Ms. Munroe!"

Jean laughed at the sight. So far, only Ororo who was able to keep Logan from murdering the students. That was why when they got into trouble with Logan, the students would run to her, because they knew that Logan wouldn't do anything with the weather witch around.

"If it isn't too bold of me," they heard Hank's booming voice in the living room. "May I join your conversation ladies?" he asked. "Or is this one of your 'girl's talk' that I shouldn't interfere with?"

Both women laughed. "Of course you can, Hank. What makes you come out from the lab?"

"Ah, the last time I checked, we need a fresh environment once in a while. I've been living in my lab for too long, so here I am." His eyes fell on one of the board game the students left on the floor. "A game of chess, anyone?"

"You're hopeless, Hank," Jean threw her hands up in surrender. "Can't you think of better things to do, Mr. Genius?"

"Do what?" Kitty came in with Kurt following behind her.

"Something to occupy our minds," Ororo answered.

"Alright, I will come up with a question," Jean said suddenly and thought for a while. "What would you do if you're omnipotent for a day?" She glanced at Kurt. "Kurt?"

"Vhat? Me? I don't want to be impotent!"

The rest of them rolled their eyes at him except Hank who laughed loudly. "Omnipotent! Not impotent!" Kitty slapped him on the arm.

"Vhat is omnipotent?" he asked.

"It means powerful, invincible. You can do and have anything you wish for," Hank explained. "I'll go first," he volunteered. "If I were omnipotent for a day, I was every child to have the privilege of having their own lab so that they can do their own experiment, I'd like to go back to the time when Atlantis still exist and study their civilization. And lastly," he paused, "I want to know what is inside the Bermuda Triangle."

"Oh, yeah that would be fun, for _you_…" Kitty mocked at him. "If I were omnipotent for a day, I will make sure that people eat more of their vegetables and no more killing of animals for consumption. I mean, look at those cows you people ate. Aren't they the cutest?"

"I still want to eat hamburger, Kitty." Kurt complained.

"Hmph! What about you, Kurt?" Kitty asked.

"Vell, if I were omnipotent for a day, I will make myself omnipotent forever!" he answered proudly.

"Ugh! You see, there is always one guy," Rogue who had been sitting by the window all along finally decided to join their conversation. "If I had a wish, I wish for three more wishes…" she said sardonically and they laughed together.

"What about you Jean?" The white haired woman asked after everyone was seated together.

"Okay, umm… If I were omnipotent for a day, I wish for…" she thought for a while, "world peace. No more war, no more killing of each other, no more fighting for power and mutants and humans can live together harmoniously."

"Amen. I will drink to that, Jean." Professor Xavier voice caught their attention.

"Thank you, Professor." And they heard Rogue was mumbling something incoherent.

They played the game for another hour until Kitty said, "Can we open the presents now? I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Yeah, I wanna know what my presents are," Kurt added, still behaving like a child on his first Christmas.

"Sure we can," Jean said. "But wouldn't it be better if we wait until Scott can be here to open it with us?"

"But Scott won't be back tomorrow," Kitty said bluntly. "He will come back after New Year."

**-----**

"What did you say?" Jean asked.

"I said Scott won't be back tomorrow," Kitty repeated. "He called to say…" she stopped and looked at Kurt. "Uh-oh… you didn't tell her, did you?"

"Tell _what_? What are you talking about?" Jean asked, sounding annoyed.

"Umm… Jean, Scott called and said that he won't be back tomorrow because Alex wants him to stay until New Year and Scott couldn't say no to him," Kurt passed the news to her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't want to upset you."

"He what!" Jean almost screamed. "But… but why didn't he tell me himself."

"He was afraid that you're going to angry. So he asked me to tell it to you," Kurt explained.

"Yeah, he was damn right about that!" Jean said angrily. She was hurt, angry, and disappointed. She had been so excited that she was going to see him finally but Scott ruined everything. And what hurt the most was that he didn't even have the nerve to tell her himself! What kind of man is that!

"Err… but Scott said he was really sorry, Jean," Kurt tried to calm her down. "He even got you a present! I arrived today! I'll go get it for you." He teleported to another room and came back a few second later with a big box for her.

"Here it is! Open it," Kurt urged her.

Casting a disgusted look on the box, Jean said, "What's the use? You can throw it away!"

"Jean, come on," Ororo said, "you don't have to be so angry about this. Scott didn't mean to do it. You know how much he loves you. He probably misses his brother a lot."

"But he promised me and why didn't he tell me himself? Am I really that insignificant to him that he must ask someone else to pass the awful message to me?"

"Ororo is right, Jean." Professor agreed with the weather witch. "You must understand that Alex is Scott's only family in this world. And it had been so long since they saw each other. A week isn't enough for two brothers who was separated for years."

Seeing the softening look on her face, Logan continued, "Aren't ya even interested to know what One-Eye got for ya, Red?" Logan said as he examined the box.

"No. why are you people pestering me to open it? I don't want to!" Jean said stubbornly.

"Because we are curious, Red," Logan replied.

"Yeah, open it, Jean." Even Rogue voiced out her curiosity.

"Even if you're angry at Scott, you should at least appreciate his effort," Professor said calmly. "If you're not going to open the gifts, then we will open it together. I believe Scott will appreciate that."

"Wait, wait!" Jean exclaimed when she saw they were going to open Scott's gift for her. "I will open it myself…" she said half heartedly.

"That's better," Ororo smiled. "Now go ahead."

Sighing in defeat, Jean removed the ribbon slowly. Truthfully, she was also curious of what Scott bought for her.

Jean removed the lid and gasped. It was something she never expects to happen.

"SURPRISE!" Scott suddenly jumped out of the box and gave her a big hug.

"Wow, you sure took your time, Hon. I was afraid that I'd have to rip the box before I die of suffocation. It's really hot in there, you know." Scott said, smiling happily.

Jean was speechless. She just stared at him in shocked silence. The rest of the people just looked at them with a knowing smile.

"Jean?" he said, waving his hand in front of her when Jean just stared at him. "Say something, Jean. Did I scare you badly? I'm sorry, I just want to give a surprise."

Jean looked at him with eyes brimming with tears.

"Jean? I…I'm sorry, Honey. You… are you alright?" Scott asked, starting to get worried.

"You're a mean man, Scott Summers." Jean said as the tears finally made their way down her cheeks. "First you disappoint me and made me so angry… and now you're making me cry… Must you do it in front of everyone to see?"

"I-I'm really sorry," Scott apologised, not knowing what to do. "I thought you will—"

"Like it?" Jean finished the sentence for him. "I love it!" she kissed him briefly and said, "This is the best gift I've ever had!"

Scott hugged her in relief. "I thought for a moment you're going to cut my head off."

The rest of the crowd there sighed in relief when Jean kissed him. They had been planning this all day and were a little afraid when Jean refused to open the box.

"When did you come back?" Jean asked.

"Last night. I came home earlier to surprise you, but Kurt had a better idea."

Eyeing the suspiciously, Jean asked, "So you guys knew about this?"

Clearing his throat, Logan said, "Umm… excuse me, I think I need a drink. Anybody wants some too?"

"Yeah, I want!" Kurt said.

"Me too!" Hank agreed and so did the rest of them.

"You planned this, did you?" Jean turned back to Scott.

Fidgeting, Scott answered, "You can say that."

"Well, I'm glad you did this," Jean said, "I love my _gift_."

"Really? You really like it?" Scott asked.

Jean was confused by his question. "Yes, of course. Why?"

"Because I want to give you your second gift and I'm not sure if I can top the first one," he said nervously.

"I have two gifts? What is it? Show it to me!" Jean said excitedly like a five year old kid on her first Christmas.

"Here," he handed her a smaller box. "Open it."

Studying the box, she said teasingly, "Is there going to be something that will jump out of the box?"

"No. Open it," he insisted.

Jean obliged and she gasped for the second time when she saw a white gold diamond ring was looking up at her.

"Scott, I… I don't understand this."

"You don't have to," Scott said quickly. "Just give me an answer," he took a deep breath and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Covering her mouth to keep from screaming in joy, Jean hugged him fiercely as fresh tears started to from in her eyes. "Do you even have to ask?" Then she kissed his lips. Harder and longer this time.

When it ended, they were both breathless and Scott said, "You haven't answered my question, you know."

"I say yes!" she said. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Each yes was punctuated with a kiss.

"Really?" Scott asked again.

"Yes, Scott. I will marry you!"

"YES!" this time it was Scott who said. He lifted his bride to be and spun her around. All the while laughing.

"Did we miss anything?" Ororo asked when she saw them.

Smiling through her tears, Jean answered, "Scott just asked me to marry him!"

"Wow! Way to go, Scott!" Kurt joined in. "This calls fro a double celebration."

"Congratulations to both of you!"

**------**

A few of them stayed up late to talk about the wedding, except Jean who fell asleep beside Scott. Leaning onto him closely as if to make up for the time they spent away from each other.

"So when in the wedding date, Scott?" Xavier asked.

"We haven't discussed it, the date yet, Professor." Scott answered, looking down on his sleeping fiancée. Fiancée? He loved the sound of that. "But I think we would like to move out when we're married. Maybe I'll look for a house somewhere near the Institute."

"Don't bother to do that, Scott." Xavier interrupted. "I can understand your need of privacy but you can take the east wing of the mansion. We never use it."

"But it wouldn't be right, Professor," Scott refused.

"Just take it, Scott. You're like a son to me and I am very proud of you," he said, "think of it as… a wedding gift from me."

"Thank you, Professor." He nodded gratefully.

"Professor, can we discuss this in the morning…?" Kitty yawned.

"Yeah…" Kurt agreed.

Xavier turned to look at the time. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise how late it is. Goodnight, all of you."

"Night, Professor." Then Kurt teleported Kitty to their room.

Ororo stood up and followed Xavier. "Once again, Scott," the old man said, "congratulation."

Pleased with himself, he looked down on his wife-to-be lovingly and picked her up carefully, not wanting to wake her up.

Scott brought her to their room and changed her clothes into something more comfortable, trying his best to do it quietly without waking her. Soon, he joined her in bed and grinned at the pillow which was wearing his t-shirt. He wrapped his arms around her body, wondering how he got so lucky…

"Scott…" he heard her whispered his name.

"Hmmm?"

"Is it just me or are you really here with me?" she asked, still with eyes closed as if she was talking in her dream.

"It's me. I'm really here and we're going to get married," he added.

"Good," she sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you, Scott. I really do…"

"I love you too, Jean. Goodnight." He laid a kiss on her forehead and watched her sleep. Soon, her steady even breathing lulled him into a deep relaxation.

**THE END**

**

* * *

Can anyone suggest a better title for this story? I really don't know what to name it… Anyway, please review!**


End file.
